


只恐夜深花睡去

by xyc1129



Category: KHR - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyc1129/pseuds/xyc1129
Summary: 补档 民国paro6927女装攻





	只恐夜深花睡去

这场小小的插曲就此落幕，舞会的狂欢继续，舞步缭乱的男女纵情高举酒杯，觥筹交错之间管弦乐队再次奏响轻松诙谐的舞曲，通明的灯火照亮了不眠的夜。

 

而在督军府无人知晓的卧室里，垂下的纱帐在没有风的室内如涟漪一般一层一层漾起波澜，细碎隐忍的呻吟从纱帐里飘来，断断续续，夹杂着一点被揉碎在喉咙间的疼痛与欢愉交织而成的低泣。

纱帐的缝隙间伸出来一只手，湿涔涔的，不知是汗还是泪，在空中茫然地挥了挥，像狂风里寻找栖身之处的海鸟，最后只能落下，勉强地抓住床沿的床单，似乎是无力地想拖动自己的身躯逃离这里。

很快另一只手便穷追不舍地紧随其后，像追逐猎物一般将他覆盖住，十指交缠紧握，强迫他再次陷落回情欲的深渊。

 

床帐里温热而粘腻，从皮肤里渗出的汗珠被炙热的体温蒸发，空气里弥漫着淫靡湿润的体液气味。  
然而嘴唇却比沙漠中的旅人更觉得干渴，清冽甜美的甘醴就在眼前，那张被狠狠蹂躏过而显得格外红艳的口舌微微张着，发出模糊不清的低哼，津液顺着脸颊向下滑落，六道骸如同渴慕溪水的兽类一般伸出舌头迫切地舔舐过蜜露。

顺着那些银亮的痕迹向下，是脆弱而纤长的脖颈，深深浅浅的吻痕如同开满枝桠的红樱攀沿过清瘦的喉结、微微凹陷的颈窝、突起的锁骨、镶嵌着弹痕的胸膛，柔韧劲瘦的腰肢……一路向下延伸直到大腿根隐秘的嫩肉之间。这具身体已经满是昭示所属权的齿印和吻痕，已经释放过一次而有些绵软地抗拒着恋人的第二次求欢。

泽田纲吉军服上衣已经被皱巴巴地扔在床脚，白色衬衣松垮地垂在手肘两侧，露出被唾液濡湿的胸膛，乳尖因为毫无联系的吮吻而红肿发痛，腿弯被握住推高，光裸的双腿被迫张开着承受异物的入侵。  
他用饱含情欲的喑哑嗓音求饶：“骸……停下……已经够了吧……”

六道骸鼻腔里嗯了一声，下半身却依旧凶悍地攻城略地，他一次又一次地撞入身下这具身体，越来越深，甚至是有些坏心眼地每一次都用力碾过身下人的敏感点，换来破碎变调的带着哭音的呻吟。

 

他俯视着身下的这人因情欲而失神的双眸，眼眶沁出潋滟的水光，脸颊上浮起霞光般诱人的红晕。

等了十年的人，全身都已经烙印着属于自己的痕迹，在自己的身下辗转呻吟，身后流淌下属于自己的蜿蜒的白色体液。他已经完完全全的被自己占有了。  
然而自己内心的那个黑色的空洞却好像怎么样都无法饕足。

 

他俯下身，掠捕了那张嘴唇，将所有的呻吟和哭泣都吞入腹中。他吮吻着恋人的嘴唇，伸出舌尖去探索柔软而清甜的口腔，扫过齿列和敏感的上颚，狂热地啜饮着止渴的蜜津。

不够，怎么样都不够。


End file.
